Harvest Moon: Forget-Me-Not Valley! REDxYELLOW Style!
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley! This story follows Jack, the new farmer, as his new farm grows, how he falls in love, how he's hurt, and learns more and more about his dad that he didn't knew. Crossover of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life/DS This story started out to be just rewrite of Nami's scenes in both these games but I started having fun so I'll be making this into a story.


**I'm not sure if anyone will read this or not but I've always loved Harvest Moon: AWL and DS and they had the same people so I had to make a fic! I blended into both games so things may be out of place here and there but I know what I'm doing. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'm finally here! I'm finally here where my dad's dream lives, Forget-Me-Not Valley. I can't believe I'm actually here. My dad told me stories about how just coming here the atmosphere can change even the most grumpy person into the most loving.

"Hurry up Jack!" I heard someone call. I looked ahead to see Takakuru, my dad's old friend already down the path and near a little bridge that goes over a small creek. I ran up to him to see his tan skin, white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and rain boots along with that white towel that's always around his neck. I see his always closed eyes, and I still wonder how he sees, those thick eyebrows, and grumpy face. He's a real great guy but when people see his face they just run from him. I'll admit he still looks grumpy, and a little creepy, when he smiles.

I caught up to him too see a farm right where I passed. It was a big place with tents over there crops which I guess makes a green house affect. I see 2 small buildings in the front, one a little bit taller than the other.

When I caught up to Tak, what I call Takakuru, we walked to a little farm. It was a big land, maybe even bigger than the other farm I passed, and I saw two small houses: One near the corner where we walk into and one on the end corner. There was a long building in the middle of the houses which stood up tall. In the middle was a farm and a gate in the back of it that's meant to keep the animals near the farm when they come out. The rest seemed to be empty and where you can plant crops and such. "This place looks great for not being used in 10 years" I couldn't help but say.

"Well, I took care of it since your farther always had a dream of coming back here to farm. He planned on doing it when you went to college but then…" he stopped and looked down, not wanting to finish.

"But 'that' happen…" I finished also looking down and not wanting to think about 'that' so I changed the subject. "So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Do you want it?" he asked with a straight face not even looking at me, but at the farm again. All I could do was stand there in shock after hearing this. "Your dad left in his will this farm would be yours when he died so it's in your name already. And I know you dropped out of college."

He was right; after Dad died I couldn't seem to study much anymore. And I was trying to find my calling, the thing I wanted to do most when I'm out of school. I was living in an apartment living on paycheck to paycheck. My dad's dream is here, and I have always had a green thumb like Dad so maybe this is my calling. "Alright" I said after thinking "I'll do it!" I said maybe a little too excitedly. I'm not even sure why I'm so excited but I am!

"So what do you want to name your farm?" Tak asked, he was trying to hide it but he was smiling, glad I was doing this for Dad.

"Harvest, Harvest Moon" I said already certain of what to call it. "Dad said he wanted to name something that when I was little, I'm sure this is what he wanted to name it" I said smiling.

"Alright then, how about a look around your new farm?" he asked and I just nodded, still excited. "Over there is where you put Milk or Crops to sell, I go to town everyday so I'll sell them for you" he said as he pointed to the tall building. "Over here is my house" he said pointing to the house near us, right when you come in. "Your house is that one" he said referring to the one at the opposite end. "here is your farm" he said walking into the farm. When we got in I saw a cow eating some Fodder on the other in "I already bought you a cow, free of charge. Think of it as a welcome farm gift. I just got her yesterday, so you name her"

I thought of names, all I could think of anyways, and one name stood of above the rest. "Betty, her name is Betty" I said proud of the name. Tak looked at me and laughed a little, an actual laugh. I never heard it before and hearing his low voice laugh made me laugh.

After we laughed some he took me outside and said "There's room here for other buildings like a bird shed for chickens, you can use the phone in your room to call Gotz, he's a carpenter and will build you the buildings you want, paid of course. You can also call Karen at the market to buy food, seeds, and such. There are also tools of mine you can use too. You can call Gray, the blacksmith, to come and upgrade your tools. There's more people you can call but I put it in a journal in your house" he said finally getting done with explaining everything. "So how about we go meet the towns people?" he asked and I nodded, wanting to meet everyone in this valley.

He didn't take me far down the path beside my farm till we came to a big building. "This here's the Inn where travelers like to stay, and the only place they can stay" after saying this we went in too meet the 2 owners: Tim and Ruby. Ted was a large man, white shirt with a red/orange vest on with blue pants and sandals on. Ruby was a slightly smaller woman in both size and height. She wore a yellow shirt with a green skirt that covers everything to her waist to her feet witch also had sandals on.

"Oh, Hello there Taku" Ruby said with a wonderful pure smile on, it gives everyone a homey feeling. "Oh my, is this Jack?" she asked looking over to me. She looked at my plain white shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. I think she also noted my messy brown hair. "Nice to meet you" she said after looking at me.

"Hey there, I'll be seeing a lot of yall since I'll be running the farm up there" I said with my own smile and I noticed Tim come up to me. "Hey there" I said as a rose my hand top him.

Tim smiled and shook my hand saying "Welcome to the Valley. Hope you like it here like everyone else here does." I nodded in agreement. "We have two other residents here: our son Rock and a traveler Nami.

And soon as he said this a blonde boy walked down the stairs wearing a blue long sleeves, white vest, white pants, brown shoes, and a gold peace sign necklace. "Mom, I'm hungry" he said when he came down then noticed my and waved. "Hey dude, new here?" I nodded "You visiting someone?"

"Nah, I'm working on the farm up there now? I'm Jack" I said pointing out a window up the dirt path to my farm.

"Cool, a farm. And I'm Rock" he said then went into the kitchen after hearing Ruby saying his food was ready. By the way he looks, he seems like a slacker who hasn't worked a day in his life.

Tak then pulled me outside after saying goodbye to them. We then went next door to the Blue Bar and met Griffin the owner, a man in his mid 40s and wears somewhat of a cowboy's outfit and had long brown hair which he put up into a ponytail in the back, and Muffy, a young woman with wavy long blonde hair wearing a red dress, little light blue jacket, and high heels.

"Hey there" Griffin said as we came here. "I reckon you're Jack. Takakuru, told us about you. I guess your be running the farm up yonder." I just nodded and he handed me a drink "It's on the house for the Valley's new resident" he said and continued to wipe the counter. I figured I'd better drink it, which I did and it had some kick in it but I can hold down my liquor.

"Hi there" Muffy said as she came up to me, a little too close if you ask me "I'm Muffy, I work here with Griff" she said with the flirtiest smile.

"Hey there" I said as I backed up "nice to meet you."

Tak then dragged me out again and met 5 more people in the Valley. Up a big hill was a hug mansion where Romana, a rich old woman, her butler, Sebastian, and her grand daughter Lumina lived. And south of there were the twins, Kassey and Patrick. They look like two little Marios with gray hair without any on the top. They both wore white shirts but Kassey wore green overalls while Patrick wore blue. They both seem to be pro firework makers.

It was starting to get dark after that so Tak told me to see the others later that lived here. So after that we left and we got there a dog ran up to me and then another one. A floppy ear one and a spike ear one. "Hey look dogs!" I said as I got down and started to pet them both. "Hey, Tak. Can I keep 'em?" I asked in my best pleading voice.

"I suppose, but I'm not much of a dog person so only one. I'll find the other a home in town tomorrow."

"Ok, so I want the…spike ear one. He's name will be Spike" I said and Tak nodded and took the other one in the farm while Spike went into my house with me. Soon as I got inside I fell on my small bed and told Spike goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early, I went outside planted some seeds that Tak gave me last night, watered them with a watering can I got from the tool shed and filled it up at the creek. I then fed and milked Betty and that was all I could think of to do today. It was a starting off farm so I didn't have to do much right now. I then remembered that I never met Nami from the Inn and some of the other people here. So I went to the Inn and I noticed it started to rain, so I ran the rest of the way to get out of the rain.

When I got there I saw no one around so I went up to the counter and rang the bell and no one came. I did it several more times till a woman with ruby red hair, orange shirt, blue and white strapped vest, white shorts, and blue shoes come out of the kitchen goes behind the counter and yells "What!?" and I was taken back a little. She then said, losing her yelling but the attitude was still there "Well, what do you want?"

I decided to just mess with her so I said with a goofy grin "I'd like one room." I kinda thought she would yell at me again or try and get Ruby but she giggled.

"Why do you want a room? You have a house at your farm" she said after she giggled but still with a smile plastered on her face. "I know you're Jack, nice to meet you. I'm Nami" she said as she got some bangs out of her eyes. I don't know why but then I felt something, like a spark. I never felt this before and by the way she looked, pretty sure the same way I did, she felt it too.

"Y-yeah. I'm Jack and I own the new farm up there, like you said. I came here to say hello since I didn't earlier" I said as I leaned on the counter.

"Well I'm not really a social person so I didn't come down. I'm just watching the Inn while Ruby went to buy food supplies. I travel a lot because I like to be alone, but for some reason, I seem to trust you enough to actually talk to you unlike with anyone else here except for Ruby and Tim" she said as she sat down on a chair that was behind the counter.

"I'm flattered" I said smiling. "I better go, I'll visit you again, ok?" I said and I could see a slight pink come on her cheeks and feel a little on mine.

"Thanks but you don't have to" she said looking away from me.

"But I want to" I countered with a big grin on my face. "How about you come by my farm one day and I'll give you a tour one day?" I asked.

"Sure, I always wondered how it was like on a farm, so I might" she said and I started to walk and she waved by, trying to acted like she didn't care. The same way she acts around everyone else. So I went home, watered the plants, fed and milked Betty again, and fed Spike then went to bed. It turned out I spent all day at the Inn talking to Nami. How? I don't know. And I can't seem to get her out of my head. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**I know it's not perfect, and please don't tell me what's wrong with this. I know there are bound to be mistakes so I want to figure them out on my own. It'll hlp me become a better writer. But Tell me what you think, hoped you liked it and review!**


End file.
